whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Fu Hsi
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Fu Hsi are commoners; Hirayanu Shinma attuned to the element of Wood with the ability to turn into snakes. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The serpent-folk are ever wise, mysterious, curious, and calm. They spend much time in listening and thinking and love to share that wisdom with others, both shen and mortal. They serve as good court advisors or as members of hui t'ung. The have impeccable manners and have served as marriage counselors and arrangers for centuries. Most Fu Hsi practice monogamy themselves, which the other Shinma find odd. They also love puzzles, enigmas, and mysteries of all kinds. Stories say that the honorable Lord Bau, a Chinese magistrate of the Sung Dynasty, often spoke with a Serpent companion on important matters. Whatever stories are told, the Fu Hsi are the premier detectives among the hsien. This curiosity is sometimes a difficulty for them as a serpent with a riddle will devote all of their time to it, even forgoing sleep, food, or the prayer of mortals. Often an outside friend will have to step in and get them back on track... either with stern words or a bucket of ice water. * Kwannon-jin Fortune: Wood Hotei * Hsien-tsu '-' The Fu Hsi who enter the world in the body of a child tend to be quick-witted and clever; whizzing through examinations needing skills in logic, reasoning, or mathematics. They are often talented musicians as well; usually focused on traditional stringed instruments, and many are just happy to sit alone and think on the mysteries of the universe. * Hsien-jin -''' Those who start their incarnation in an adult body also like solitude though they are devoted to their chosen mates and loyal to sponsors or mentors. Many will enter the service of one of the '''Kamuii or a high-ranked Fu Hsi as an advisor, administrator, or investigator. Others live in sylvan retreats until called into service. Court Affiliations Many of the Serpent-folk tend to join the Xian Mo in their quest for enlightenment and understanding of the Tao Te Hsien. Many, however, also like to share their wisdom with a local community and are part of the great majority of Shinma in the Wu Hsien. A minority have joined the Li Shen and contemplate the right order of nature. Appearance The Wani Form of the Fu Hsi have glittering, rainbow-scaled serpent bodies from the waist down while above they appear human, or would if not for the extra long hair, short fangs, and green-tinted skin. Males tend to wear their hair in a single long braid while females shape theirs into elaborate fans or decorate it with jeweled veils and pins. Nails for both sexes are long and sharp. Though they can turn into any type of serpent, they usually prefer boas and pythons. Usually gentle, when they don the Mask of Shintai they become nightmarish creatures: their fangs grow several inches and drip venom, scales darken and turn jagged and rough, claws turn green as rotten meat, and their hair becomes snakey dreadlocks twisting and contracting as with minds of their own. Their neck swells and grows while their tail thrashes wrathfully, threatening anyone who comes near. Luck & Curse * Luck -''' The serpent-folk are master sages and add +2 on any Wits rolls involving knowledge, enigmas, or lore. * 'Curse -' The Fu Hsi find puzzles so enticing that they can lose track of time or their duties. Willpower roll difficulties to resist tackling a mystery or puzzle is 8. Wani Powers The hide of the serpent-folk is extremely tough and adds 2 dice to all Soak rolls. Their talons do Strength + 1 damage and their fangs do Strength + 2 damage and insect a paralyzing poison if the bite is successful. The person attacked must roll Stamina (difficulty 6) to resist and every bite thereafter adds 1 to the difficulty to resist. if the roll fails, the victim is helpless for one hour per point of damage taken. References # CTD. [[Land of Eight Million Dreams|'''Land of Eight Million Dreams]], pp. 62-63. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD)